a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile surgical apparatus table having two lateral stands provided with attachment means and arranged at a fixed distance with respect to one another and having at least one shelf-like receiving device for instruments, apparatus and the like, provided between the stands, the device being releasably connected to the two stands at their attachment means by means of screws.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus table of this type is described in German Patentschrift 3 918 162. That document discloses a support frame comprising two vertical stands and having several receiving devices, for example a working shelf, the shelf being screwed to the two stands. The or each working shelf comprises an inner stiffening shelf with crossarms extending in the longitudinal direction arranged on its lower side, as well as an upper and a lower plastic moulding completely surrounding the stiffening shelf and the crossarms. The upper plastic moulding thus overlaps in each case the end-face sides of the stiffening shelf. During manufacture, the two plastic mouldings are then welded to one another at their common edges, so that the inner stiffening shelf and the crossarms are embedded positively between the two plastic mouldings. The working shelf constructed in this manner is attached to the two stands by means of screws which are passed through holes on the transverse edges of the working shelf. Although working shelves of this type have proved worthwhile, the effort in terms of material and cost is relatively high for their manufacture.
The object of the invention is to improve a mobile surgical apparatus table of the type indicated, to the effect that its receiving device can be manufactured with simpler construction and at more favourable cost while maintaining its rigidity and secure attachment to the stands.